Catch of the Day
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: A fisherman prides himself on his strategies, his ability to bait fish better or more successfully than others. How about struggling with a catch that proves too much? SASUNARU TWO-SHOT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

'Sup! Here's a two-shot that I entered in a contest a while ago, so I thought I'd post it up here. "Ashes" will be updated soon. Very cliché.

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Life's hell.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, AU, the usual pining for a bastard, slight bondage, cliché situations**

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

It was just supposed to have been another night in his escapades. He hadn't intended to stay. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep afterwards.

He was supposed to thank his partner, without a flicker of emotion to cross his face, and walk out the door, refusing to turn around. He'd dealt with tears, and begging, but he'd never seen someone look so… lost.

He'd never seen someone flat out stare at him as he left, with eyes that accused him but refused to say anything. The man had said nothing.

This was the perfect example of why he never bothered to promise his bedmates anything besides a night together. Then again, he'd always been sure not to make a foul-up like this.

Catch of the Day

Thumping music pounded in his eardrums. The sweaty atmosphere was practically smothering his being. In response, he shrugged out of the designer jacket, draping over the back of his chair.

Swaying bodies in the mob of people lulled him. The sight of their relaxed demeanor, their careless attire, and their leers of desire towards his body (and the tastefully vested, but tight-fitting, thin white shirt that flaunted his muscles) were part of the usual charade. This was his territory. This was where he captured his prey.

Everyone knew him. His prowess was legendary. His looks were something akin to an orgasm-inducing drug. And, if that wasn't enough, his sexual skills were to die for. Women, and men, would walk up to him every evening and present themselves for his taking. For Uchiha Sasuke's taking.

But he was rather partial as to what, and who, he chose. Some might say that he had an open mind, while others would claim that he was just extremely experimental.

And tonight, it seemed, he was in the mood for someone to tie up.

The young woman with red hair, who had seated herself beside him despite the death glare that he'd sent in her direction, was now babbling to herself (what she thought was him listening) about what a wonderful night she was having so far.

"…and I was thinking, Sasuke-kun, that maybe you'd want to get out of here with me in a little bit. What do you say? We could get a room and—"

"I don't even know your name." he said with little more than a flash of his eyes towards the woman.

"Oh, I'm—"

"And I don't care what it is, either. I'm not interested, alright? You, of all people, should understand what the term **out of your league** means."

Thinking that he'd complimented her on her beauty, she opened her mouth to thank him, but held back due to the fact that he was finally holding her gaze. It took all of her will not to sit there, looking like a fish out of water.

"You're beneath me. A common whore." Disregarding the hurt, and taken aback, look on her face, he continued. "Go find someone else with an ear to chat up. You're boring me."

Eyebrows furrowed, she jumped off the stool and turned back to him. "You're an asshole, you know that?!" she yelled, before shoving her way through the throng of people.

A few sitting beside the raven at the bar merely chuckled at the antics. It wasn't uncommon for unknowing victims to think that just because they'd gained the courage to come and confront him, they'd have a chance at hooking up for the night. Sasuke was used to that, though. He really didn't care anymore. The people that **he** approached, however, had never told him 'no'. And he knew that they never would.

"Hey, bastard. That was sorta rude. Y'know, she looked kinda nice." a blonde-haired male remarked, as he took the girl's previous seat.

"Dobe, when you can bag women without even looking, then come complain to me about how I'm doing things."

Naruto frowned at his friend before downing his drink.

This was also common.

The kit often accompanied his friend while he scoped out for the night's partner, though to either of them it was unknown the reason why. Sasuke had teasingly once guessed that it was because he wanted tips on how not to be such a dumbass when it came to picking up dates, but the blonde shot back that he didn't want to have to purchase a duck to have a model to style his hair after. The subject wasn't brought up again, and it was mutually agreed that it should not be revisited.

It made the two of them awfully uncomfortable.

Being high school buddies, they'd been inseparable. Best friends; so most topics (like perhaps masturbation) had no restraints on how deep they'd delve. The only downside, observed by those outside of the two-man group, was that Naruto hung back in everything while his friend led. He was left behind more often than he'd like to remember.

And he still refused to leave the man.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"Aah!" The noise of weeping joy echoed in his room from his partner's mouth. One that, in his opinion, should not be free.

Warm lips captured his, forcing a sinfully skillful tongue into his mouth.

Pale hands cascaded down seductive curves, pulling closer to that body that fit his so well.

The bedside table opened, and a drawer which carried necessities was revealed. Sasuke reached for a condom, but a protesting partner stopped him.

"There's no need. I'll be fine." a smile graced his presence, "I just want to feel you—!"

All conversation ended as the raven eagerly entered.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"Tonight's going slow, huh?" he commented, hand flying up to catch the bartender and order another drink.

"I guess. Who knows, maybe tonight I'll actually go home by myself." and with the barely noticeable hint of tiredness, the Uchiha sounded like he wouldn't mind that.

Eyes wide in mock horror, "So that means that Uchiha Sasuke might _not_ have a slut on his arm tonight? Someone call the nightly news!"

Rolling eyes in their sockets, the raven expressed his displeasure to that statement. "Shut up, usuratonkachi. And exactly **how many** girls have made their way over to you?"

Rivalry. Sibling rivalry.

That was what their little games could be described as by some tipsy onlooker.

"Well, Hinata-chan came over to me, as usual. I think next time she might actually say something." A radiant smile flashed over his face, causing quite a few people in the vicinity to blush. If not compared to his dark-haired friend, some might even go so far as to say that Naruto was enthralling. Though at the moment, most would say that he paled in comparison.

He had his own beauty. He was exotic looking, with his sunny blonde hair and purely blue eyes.

So what did all those people see in Sasuke?

It was a new trend to like being treated poorly by some jerk.

"So just Hinata?"

"And Sakura-chan!"

"But she doesn't really count, seeing as she went to school with us and we all know she's obsessed with me." The raven pointed out arrogantly.

"Yeah, yeah… shut up, bastard. So, what's tonight's victim going to face?"

"Victim?" he chuckled. "I just want someone who will allow me my pleasures while lying there in ropes." Slender shoulders shrugged. His whims were to be obeyed; that was rule number one.

"Chic or dude?"

Their nonchalant conversation always consisted of this at some point. Deciding which gender to pursue. Bisexual bastard. In the words of Hannah Montana, he got "the best of both worlds."

"Hmm… most likely a man. I don't want to deal with a condom tonight." Sasuke leant against the bar, resting his elbows on the edge.

Suddenly, a pain sprung up in his arm as his friend punched him. Onyx eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was that for, dobe?"

Expression belligerent, Naruto began to go on his nightly tirade of proper do's and don'ts for sleeping with a stranger. "You're always supposed to use a condom, jerk! What're you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking of walking away in a few moments."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

He thrust himself into a heat so snug, it made his head spin with pleasure. A talented body had encased him, if the muscles tightening around his manhood had anything to say.

He let out a throaty moan and buried his face into the other's neck. A tantalizing aroma of citrus filled his senses and blurred his vision. God!

Hips thrust against his in a desperate need for motion. A soft chuckle left him.

"Patience."

And though the rope's tied around ankles and wrists stopped hands from grabbing the Uchiha, he still felt completely owned by the sensation. Sasuke knew that he, himself,was trapped.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"Che. Fine. But when you get some irreversible disease, I don't want you to come crying to me, whining about how you wish you'd listened." The blonde began nursing his third cocktail, azure eyes scanning the crowd for a possible candidate for his friend. "How about that one?" he motioned to a lone man in the corner, orange-haired and extremely large. Almost beastly-looking.

"I don't intend to play bottom."

"Well…how about that guy with the white hair. And don't tell me that he's old; it looks bleached."

As if being called, said man looked in their direction, revealing lavender irises.

"No." Sasuke didn't offer any sort of explanation and that single word rang in the air.

"If you weren't so picky, my guy-hunting would help." His so-called guy-hunting was quite helpful, considering that the raven relied heavily on him every time to find a suitable bedmate. It was a supposed gift that came with being gay: being able to find other gay guys who were willing to spend the night with a random person. Without warning, a fox-like smirk was slapped onto the blonde's face as he turned to his friend. "How about me? I don't mind being tied up."

Not that anyone knew, but the reason Naruto stayed with the Uchiha was because he loved him. Had loved him since they were younger. And, as unfortunate as it was, he was caught up in that same trend of wanting a jerk to mistreat him, if the lasting crush on his friend was any indication.

A strong hand gripped his chin and forced him to hold the black stare. "Is that an offer, dobe?"

The man's face came closer, but the blonde continued to hold his bluff.

He could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips, a mint and green tea flavor assaulting his thoughts. He longed to lean closer, to kiss those lips and hold them until the world would end. But to his disappointment, and he didn't know why he was let down considering it had been a joke to begin with, the raven pulled away without the action completing itself.

An inaudible sigh escaped Naruto's steady control. Why did this always happen? He presented himself to the raven, but was never accepted. Was he not good enough?

Another hour had past since they'd met up with one another, and still, all available people continued to be too this or too that for the Uchiha's liking.

"Come on!" Naruto groaned in exasperation. "No one's ever good enough for you, huh, Sasuke?! At this rate, we'll probably grow old just waiting for you to come down off your high horse and realize that not everyone is some perfect little doll that you can dress up and play with!"

Dark eyes began to glare holes into the side of his head, though from experience he knew better to than to try to meet or challenge it.

"If no one was good enough for me I wouldn't have you, now would I, dobe?"

"Stop trying to flatter me." the blonde demanded through tight lips. Sasuke always played his words back at him. There was really no point in trying to guilt him into realizing how cruel his ways were... it never worked anyways.

"I'm not flattering you. I'm just stating the facts." the glass of his rum and Coke pressed against his lips as he sipped the concoction.

"Y'know what, bastard, I'm just gonna go home now. It's almost midnight, and usually you've walked out of here with **someone** to take home. So I'm just gonna assume that if it hasn't happened by now, it's not gonna happen." He took out some cash and laid it on the bar top. "Later."

"I'll see you at home." Sasuke replied, taking another drink of his alcohol.

That was particularly one other reason that Naruto constantly made his way to the bar with the Uchiha. They shared a two-bedroom apartment with one another. It was the most convenient way to have a short commute to college and not necessarily have to worry too much on the rent. But it placed the blonde into a constant position of sleepless nights and tearing eyes.

Without responding, Naruto walked away, not knowing that Sasuke's eyes were following his every movement.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"Sasuke…?"

He flinched, not wanting to turn around. Not wanting to face him.

"Where are you going?" the blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly.

But the Uchiha refused to answer him. He just walked out of that room.

Why?

How had it happened?

Of all the bad luck...

_Naruto..._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Woo! I like where this is going. I actually had fun writing this one. (smiles) So please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the last part. Yes, it actually **is **written entirely out this time. Much thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! Here I am with the last part! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I;m in such an awesome mood. Our school's soccer team, both JV and Varsity, won our games today. As back-up goalie, I was a little nervous to hear that I was playing that position (normally I'm sweeper), but I touched the ball under ten times. And we won, so it was awesome sauce. :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Life's hell.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, AU, the usual pining for a bastard, slight bondage, cliché situation**

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Catch of the Day

When Sasuke woke up, the sun was irritatingly bright, and, sure enough, its rays were causing a major magnifying effect on his already pounding headache. He rolled over onto his other side in hopes of escaping the light, only to groan in disagreement in response to whatever was holding him back.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open to see blonde.

So had he actually gone home with someone last night?

Forget the fact that that someone was still there in bed with him; he couldn't remember who, exactly.

Carmel. The skin tone of the person whose face was pressed intimately against his chest.

Around his waist, there was a pressure that could only signify that he was pinned to the bed, in that position, by an arm which had possessively wrapped around his waist.

Blonde-haired.

Tanned.

_Oh no._

Blue-eyed.

Loud-mouthed.

Without thinking, the raven rolled out of his friend's grasp.

_What have I done? _Horror was slowly incapacitating his motor skills, and he tripped over a pile of clothes that had magically appeared behind him. His naked state told all; the dried stains on his inner thighs, the marks that littered his chest (and surely his neck as well), the delicious soreness that strained on his body's movements... they were all telltale signs of sexual activity.

An activity which he'd forbidden himself to have with Naruto of all people!

_Damn it! What happened! I left after he did! Did I have too many drinks? I've gotten drunk before, and it never ended like this! I've never made the mistake of coming home, with or without a partner! This can't be—!_

"Nnn..."

A soft rustling in the sheets tore him from his internal beating. No! He didn't want to face Naruto right now. He couldn't!

"Sasuke?" Weak arms tried to support the blonde's tired body, but failed. He landed back in the matter with an **oomph**. Rather than try to pointlessly lift himself up again, he crawled to the edge and smiled. It was sedated, however. Not nearly as full watt as it normally was, due to the post-coital bliss still numbing his mind. "Why're you on the floor?" he giggled sweetly, and if the Uchiha hadn't been busy berating himself for having intercourse with his best friend, he might have commented on how out of character it was.

But right now, all he wanted to do was get away. Get away and think. This had to be sorted out. It had to be coincidence that he was in the same bed as Naruto, with no other participant to be found, with the scent of sex permeating the air. Maybe he'd forgotten his clothes or something! Regardless of being the genius that he was, he was pathetic at lying to himself. Rationality fought with all of the excuses he tried to swallow.

Where had that fucking sense of level-headedness been last night when he was screwing the blonde into the bed!

Onyx eyes remained frozen open and the kit finally snapped out of his stupid happiness. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Said man only scooted backwards on the floor, as if afraid of the person in front of him.

"Bastard?"

Gathering up all his courage, or stupidity (whichever would decidedly keep him sane), the raven stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving only confusion and hurt behind with his parting words.

"Sorry."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Naruto sat there, staring blankly at the down comforter on his bed. Unconsciously, he began rubbing his sore wrists. He'd already taken note of the burns that had developed there. Well, the Uchiha had gotten himself someone to tie up alright.

Why had Sasuke run away?

The kit had known there was something wrong when his housemate came stumbling into his room at nearly three in the morning, muttering ridiculous declarations of love.

"_Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he mumbled, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes._

"_Oh, my darling wife, I've got no idea what you're talking about. I thought we agreed tonight was fetish night." the darkened shadow of his roommate began to advance on him. "But don't worry; tomorrow we'll do whatever _you_ want. Does that sound fair?"_

_Naruto's bed dipped under the weight of his friend climbing on. He began coughing as the noisome odors of alcohol assaulted his nostrils._

"_You're plastered, aren't you? Bastard, get off of me!" he protested as the Uchiha straddled his waist and began to undress him._

"_Mmm...But I love you, Naru-chan." he mumbled into the side of the blonde's neck. Fighting the blush that threatened to paint his face, Naruto thrust his hips upward in a desperate attempt to get the larger man off of him. Oh, how horribly suited was his mind for battle._

_He froze._

_Pleasure shot through his veins like a drug injection. Holy—!_

_An alien noise came forth from the usually composed raven. It was one that Naruto recognized only because he'd made that same noise before. A moan. One that came forth when one was generally too lost in certain _sensations_ to be able to hold back his voice._

"_Naruto, I expect you to take full responsibility." the drunken tyrant stated. The need for control. A given Uchiha trait._

_Unable to protest, for the lightheadedness that resulted after he'd felt the other's hardened cock just for him, the blonde gave into his wants._

Sasuke had been just as eager as he had. It was consensual! And yet... his best friend had been staring at him as thought _he'd_ been the one to make the first move!

Why were things so confusing...?

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Days passed by, with precisely planned schedules to avoid one another. Sasuke didn't want to face Naruto because he still hadn't cleared his mind about what he'd done. Naruto didn't want to face Sasuke because he felt betrayed; he felt like he'd been used and thrown out.

Yes, he had told himself many-a-time that something like this was bound to happen if he deluded himself into thinking that the Uchiha loved him. He'd braced himself for this. But regardless of the preparation he'd created, of the security he'd tried to ensure, it didn't take away the fact that pain often shown in place of the idiotic happiness that his persona tightly held.

It didn't evade the perceptions of their friends when they started arriving to school **without** one another the entire week and the week that followed.

"Hey, Naruto, why didn't you and Uchiha come to school today? Doesn't he normally show up around this time?" Kiba commented, after catching up with the seemingly hasty blonde.

"O-Oh, r-really? I never noticed the bastard's pattern." Sheepish laughter followed afterward, leading to the suspicious questioning and prying the dog-lover was known for.

"Are you sure? 'Coz normally the two of you are inseparable. I mean, even the club's been noticing, and the usual narcissism has to be giving away if they can notice **that**."

"Oh, would you look at the time! I'm gonna be late for Art. Bye!" the kit yelped as he raced away from the brown-haired man.

Chocolate eyes stared after him owlishly. What was up with that?

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

As the Uchiha began walking down the hall out to the parking lot, a shadowy figure stopped him in his tracks.

"Gaara."

"Sasuke."

With a sigh of resignation, and out of knowing that his usual standoffish attitude would get him nowhere, he gave in. "What do you want? I'm on my way to my next class and—"

"Don't lie to me, Uchiha." Green eyes flashed with intuition and promises of painful death. One might observe that Sabaku no Gaara was the substitute older brother of Naruto, though he was only a year older. "You're running away like some fucking coward."

"It doesn't concern you, Sabaku." he insisted, training his black stare on the redhead.

Though he was, arguably, the cruelest person who lived (with his promiscuous sleeping around and constant search for more interesting bedmates), Gaara could challenge him with a past to back it up. He'd killed his uncle by accident, but later, when he found that his father had no qualms with allowing his uncle to kill him, ended up killing that man as well. And he'd only been eight at the time. The redhead's murderous intent had been known to stop a killer in his tracks, so surely he could promise death without hesitation if his 'little brother' were to so much as get a paper cut in the raven's presence.

"You bet your ass it concerns me. What happened to the promise you made, Uchiha?" he sneered, fingers itching to walk forward and choke the man to death. He had seen the blonde earlier that day and everything, every gory detail, had been spilled.

_Upon their first meeting, neither the redhead nor the raven had wanted to give in. But for all of Naruto's begging of his 'older brother' and newest friend, they'd been locked in a stalemate._

"_I don't like you, Uchiha."_

"_Che. You think I care." the arrogantly young Uchiha responded._

_Ages fourteen and fifteen._

"_I'll make a deal with you. You can be Naruto's friend, but if you dare hurt him, I'll kill you. Sound fair?" Gaara's seriousness was something that the raven had an innate fear for. His father and brother held the same sort of control. It was hard to determine the next move of such a smooth mask._

"_Whatever." Despite the nonchalance he'd replied with, he was so shaken up that the minute Gaara left, his knees, which had been trembling undetected, gave out on him and he collapsed onto the floor._

_He didn't know it, but the redhead had seen it from around the corner._

With no response, the asphalt black stare ground itself into the floor.

"He's hurt right now. He doesn't understand anything. And you've made all these feelings he's had even more detrimental than they've been."

Shocked, he looked at Gaara, for the first time without fear for his own well-being, straight in the eyes. "Feelings?"

The shorter man said nothing as he stalked off down the hall, past the stunned raven.

_Shit._

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Outside of the main art class, the Uchiha leaned against the wall. Patience, though generally something he possessed without trying, was evading him. Why hadn't the bell rung yet? Glancing at his wrist watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, he grimaced.

_6: 29_

The class was out at six-thirty.

Choking on anticipation, when the door swung open, Sasuke had no idea what to do. The students filed out, eager to go home and relax for the evening. His heart sank with each passing person. Had Naruto decided not to come to class today? Sure, the blonde wasn't home when he woke up, but he hadn't caught a glimpse of him for the past two weeks. What if something had happened to him?

Before his overactive imagination could take hold of him, said blonde walked out of the classroom, looking slightly dead.

His hair most definitely did not have the same luster it had seen before, and skin looked much paler than it ever had, even when he was sick!

This pathetic internal debate had hit his friend much harder than it had him...Gaara was right. He was a coward. And if he hadn't confronted his stupidity, there was no telling what state he might have found the kit in the next time they'd met.

"Naruto..."

The shorter man stopped in his tracks as he heard his name called by a familiar voice. The same voice which belonged to someone he didn't want to see right now.

He was going to start walking again, but Sasuke had already predicted this and grabbed his hand.

"Let go of me." he commanded weakly, his voice lifeless.

"No. I'm not going to." He spun the boy around to face him, flinching when the usually bright and captivating stare of his friend looked dulled and uncaring. "Not this time. I need to straighten things out with you."

When no response came, Sasuke continued, feeling desperation setting in as his words came out in a flurried mess.

"I know that I shouldn't have walked away that night. I was scared! I didn't know what I'd done, I didn't know how it happened, but I still shouldn't have done that. I don't know if you'll forgive me for it or not, but—!"

"...you."

"What?"

"...forgive you."

Hope began to rise in his heart, as he asked the blonde to repeat himself a final time.

"I'm not going to forgive you!" Naruto yelled, giving a hard shove against the Uchiha's chest. The high and mighty Sasuke fell onto his ass in the middle of the dirty university hallway; dignity – gone. "Do you even know what you fucking put me through? I spent days trying to comprehend why an asshole like you would bother to sleep with me in the first place when you had so many other people to choose from, then I spent even more time wondering why I **let** you do it! And you know what I realized, it's because you're just the type of ass who goes through life and toys with everyone you meet!

"You're the type of person who gets what you want just because you think your money or looks will carry you through! Well, here's the first person tell you to fuck off! I'm not gonna put up with this shit anymore! Do you realize how long I've dealt with this? How long I've watched you, wondering if just maybe one day you might look at me as more than a friend..."

Panting, Naruto fell silent otherwise.

On his feet within moments, the Uchiha's pale hand reached forward to grab his friend's shoulder.

Clouded sapphire eyes stared up at him, pain just sending stabs into his heart.

"I don't want to forgive you..." Naruto sobbed, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders. "I don't want to... so why...?"

He couldn't finish his question. Why what?

"I do think of you as more than a friend, dobe. I just didn't want to ruin it for us. I didn't want what we'd built up to suddenly break and crumble to the ground if it turned out that somehow you weren't attracted to me..." Sasuke felt so cliché, but he knew that this was what he needed to say.

"You're a dumbass; you know that..." the kit mumbled into his chest. "I've seen you naked since high school. And I'm gay. Didn't you ever wonder why I insisted you leave before I shower off...?"

Feeling completely and utterly stupid, Sasuke chuckled wholeheartedly. "I guess not."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

He slammed the blonde into the door, ignoring the cries of protest. The mouths met hungrily and Sasuke knew he'd made the right choice to come back here. He couldn't leave things the way they were. The stares in the hallway. The glances that even their friends dared to give him. They'd all just been telling his cowardly self to face the situation and take responsibility. And he was so thick-headed... it had taken a near death threat before it all finally sunk in.

With quick, disarming motions, the raven slipped the smaller man out of his clothes, leaving the kit gasping and disoriented. His mouth. His fingers. They touched everything, everywhere, and refused to leave room for unexplored areas. By the end of the night, he'd know every spot that would make the blonde moan and beg.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he felt his lover's lips sucking on his neck.

His own hands were trying their best to remain steady as he forced the raven out of his pants and boxers. Feeling the other's hardened length in his hand, standing tall and proud for him, made him bold and flirtatious.

Surprising Sasuke, his hands were on his face, forcing him to look into hazy blue eyes.

"Sa-su-ke~" His voice was like honey, sweet and dangerously addictive. He pressed their lips together, licking the pink lips.

A deafening 'click' shot through the room.

Oh no.

"Bastard! What're you doing?!" the blonde shrieked, struggling against the handcuffs that were situated around his wrists.

"You," the raven responded, kissing the smaller one on the nose, "are not going to leave this bed until I've shown you just how much I really love you."

Cerulean eyes fluttered closed, as the thought of spending hours, rather than only a few moments, with his lover in bed tantalized his mind.

The raven rolled their hips, rubbing their arousals and calling a sharp moan from the blonde. His mouth worked lower, leaving burning trails along the kit's sensitive skin, before he latched onto a pert and rosy bud. His tongue danced around it, and softly, his teeth grazed across the tip, causing the other man to tremble in anticipation.

He moved himself lower still, planting short, searing kisses over the blonde's chest. He could feel Naruto's erection swiping against his chest, begging for any attention whatsoever because he couldn't reach.

A delicate finger pressed against the tip, causing the tanned body beneath his to grow stiff. The mind numbing pleasure from that single move

"Sasuke…!" he cried when the Uchiha began pumping his fist.

The Uchiha's own painful erection begged to be noticed, but he was far too busy pleasuring the blonde to care. He had to prove it, **had to**; that what they had wasn't merely the guilt of practically raping the blonde. That it wasn't pity that was driving him. That it was pure-hearted love that gave him the incentive to do so.

Between the short butterfly kisses along the contours of his lover's body he whispered his words over and over. "I love you... I'm sorry... I love you..."

He pulled the blonde's legs around his waist, pressing the very tip of his shaft into the hole. He rolled his hips around in a circle, fully stretching the tight sheath. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head because, somewhere along the line, his pain and pleasure had become indiscernibly intertwined.

"Don't fucking tease me, Sasuke!" he cried, angry with his lover's taunting actions.

Without reservation, he thrust into the blonde, and Naruto screamed again. If not for the Uchiha's mouth on his, the entire neighborhood would surely have heard them...if they already hadn't. They moved together in a slow motion, but the Uchiha needed to hear the blonde's cries. He pounded faster and harder, smirking when he heard the blonde cry out as he hit his prostate again and again.

"Nngh…Sasu…nn…ke…" Naruto's cries were drowned out by the Uchiha's deep moans.

Higher and higher they flew. Naruto's cock wept for attention. The Uchiha's hand ensued to pump it. He was crying; there was too much pleasure from both ends. If it was possible to drown from pleasure, he'd surely have died and gone to heaven. Sasuke had no intentions of letting up. He, too, was drowning in the satisfaction, Naruto's walls continued to tighten, and he knew that it would be too long before the pleasure would spill over and he would come.

The blonde's final cry as he came pushed the Uchiha to edge. He emptied his contents into the blonde. Their heavy breathing continued as they rode out their orgasms. The Uchiha pulled out of Naruto and grabbed the soiled blankets and covered them. He wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm…" the blonde replied wearily.

"I love you. Really, I do." Sasuke whispered with conviction, breathing in the kit's scent as he nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you too... bastard."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Yay! Done! ^^ It's cliché, but cute, ne? So, reviews please!


End file.
